watch out for those mistletoe
by you're my goosepickle
Summary: "So we find ourselves under the mistletoe again." "I guess that means I need to kiss you now." / or where austin and ally through their relationship and encounters with mistletoe. auslly one-shot.


_partners_

Sure they're partners in songwriting. Sure they've pulled "all-nighters" together. Sure they've shared embarrassing moments together. But that didn't mean they were _that _close.

It was Christmas time and everyone was getting into the spirit. The whole mall was decorated with tinsel, trees, and ornaments. Ally and her dad had decorated Sonic Boom themselves. But Ally had failed to notice that when she wasn't looking her sneaky father set up some mistletoe on the door of Austin and Ally's "Practice Room."

That brings them to their current dilemma. Of course if someone hadn't pointed it out, **Dez**, maybe it would've never been noticed or ignored. But now that it has and that there are witnesses around them they knew there was no getting out.

"So I guess we have to kiss now or something?" Ally spoke awkwardly.

But luckily for Ally, Austin was a quick thinker. He knew how to solve problems that didn't require educationally skills.

The next thing she knew she felt something really soft touch her cheek. It took her a second to realize they were Austin's lips. But in the background she distinctly heard the sounds of groans.

"That doesn't count you have to kiss her on the lips."

"Says who? There's no mistletoe police around here." Austin said as the brunette beside him blushed.

When the two were alone later taking a break from songwriting the tension could be felt in the air. No one spoke and no one dared to. What were they supposed to say? But after a while the awkwardness had got annoying to Austin so he decided to speak up.

"About before I'm sorry about not kissing you on the lips." He said "it's just that I didn't want to make everything weird since we just became partners."

"It's fine."

"So did you like it? The kiss on the cheek I mean."

"Sure it wasn't bad. What about you, did you enjoy it?"

"I mean yea. It made me feel feelings."

After Ally laughed at the comment it seemed as if everything was back to normal. The cheek kiss was forgotten and never to be spoken of again. Except for whenever Ally teased Austin about anything.

_best friends_

Austin may seem like a "bad boy" type of person. But really he was just a child in a 16-year-old's body. He like to eat pancakes more than anything Ally thought was humanly possible. He loved make window-burgers with Dez _which annoyed Ally no doubt_. But he also loved coloring outside the lines.

So when Ally had gotten Austin multiple coloring books for Christmas he was like a kid in a candy store.

"So many choices. Which one should we color first?"

"Since it's Christmas why don't we color this mistletoe."

And that's what they did. To most their age it would seem boring to color in coloring books. But they didn't care because they weren't normal teenagers.

As they were coloring Ally's mom had walked past them. She stopped for a moment to look at what they were doing. The mom had noticed her daughter and her friend coloring in a mistletoe. But she saw that Ally was the only one actually coloring the mistletoe because Austin was coloring anywhere other than the inside of the mistletoe. Ally's mom had kept walking with a smile knowing something was bound to go wrong.

"Ally what're you doing? That's not how you color." the boy said exasperated.

"Oh please if it weren't for me this mistletoe would never get colored. It would be sad because it desires to be colored. And you can't seem to color inside of it." the girl said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

For a second, Austin got lost in the color of Ally's eyes. They were like pools of never ending chocolate. He never noticed it but she had really pretty eyes. In fact she was pretty overall. But he was snapped out of his daydreaming at the sound of a _breaking_ sound.

"Ah! You broke my crayon!"

"This is revenge for when you broke my crayon last time." Ally now had a giant smirk on her face.

She was just about to finish coloring the mistletoe by herself when Austin grabbed the coloring book and moved it above her head. She began reaching for it but obviously couldn't because she's half his height. She kept struggling for a few mere seconds. Ally, jumping never coming close to it. Austin, smiling at her failed attempts.

Then all of a sudden Ally somehow managed to trip on her own feet. She fell into Austin's arms. Now he was again looking into her chocolate eyes. This time though they were about ten times closer to the point where they felt each other's breath. And there was also a coloring book of a oddly colored mistletoe above their heads.

The singer and writer stayed in that position for a couple of seconds just staring at one another. Ally then looked above her to see Austin still holding the mistletoe from the coloring book.

"So we find ourselves under the mistletoe again."

"I guess that means I need to kiss you now."

When she didn't say anything he took it as his chance to make a move. He started to lean in then gave her a quick peck on the lips. It was still enough to leave them both speechless.

The rest of the night the two spent the day together just hanging out. No songwriting but just enjoying each other's company.

Things were starting to change between them, relationship wise. But they both knew they weren't ready for any big changes yet. But soon when they were ready they knew it'd be sealed with kiss. A real one. Not just a peck on the cheek or lips.

_crushes_

He finally did it. Austin had mustered up enough courage to finally ask Ally out on a date _again_. This isn't the first time they've tried going out. They like to tell each other that the other two times didn't work out because they simply weren't ready. But they were now and Austin was going to do everything in his power to make sure it goes perfect so that they could become _officially_ official.

The "perfect" date had gone out the window. Austin had done the worst thing possible, he left Dez alone for a few minutes to get a few last supplies for the date. But when he got back he found all the food had burned, the air smelled disgusting, and his friend with a guilty smile.

Austin became panicked and worried. He didn't bother asking Dez how he possibly did the mess in a matter of minutes. How was he supposed to give Ally the perfect date when it was ruined? This would be a situation where Austin couldn't think of a solution.

As he reached Ally's front door he did not know what he was going to do or say. He had ruined his one and only chance to ever have a future he's been dreaming with the girl he wishes to be with. His knocking seems to be going in slow-motion and so does when she appears. She looks angelic and almost like something you see in magazines. He was taken aback but then saddened when he remembered his news for her.

"Ally I'm really sorry."

"About what? You just got here. What could you have possibly done already?" She said smiling but he knew in a few seconds she wouldn't be.

"I had everything planned out. We were going to go to the park. Have a picnic. But now it's ruined because Dez did, well I don't actually know what he did bu-"

"Austin clam down. It's fine."

The boy couldn't like this girl anymore than this moment. How could she more calm about this than he had been? Then Austin had an idea. He grabbed Ally's hand and brought her to the inside of his car. He made her cover her eyes with her hands and promise him she wouldn't look.

Once they reached their destination he led her to a couch to sit down while he got everything ready. He told her that she could uncover her eyes when he was ready. Ally was mesmerized.

She looked around her noticed they were in Austin's house. It was decorated in Christmas lights and decorations. The lights were dim but enough for them to see around them. She looked in front of them to see what she guessed was their dinner. He had made them pancakes with pickles on the side. This made her smile wider than she had the whole night. To anyone else it would seem like a disgusting combination. But this was Austin and Ally so it was normal.

Austin sat down next to Ally and they began to eat. All while they talked about past memories and hopeful things for the future. They were laughing so hard that Austin almost choked on his pancakes and that made Ally laugh even on towards the night they were just cuddled up on the couch watching tv. Austin took in a moment to look over their whole date together. He still felt a small-tiny-little guilt for not succeeding in his "perfect date plan."

"Hey I'm sorry again that I could give you the perfect date I planned."

At this Ally sat up and had a look of shock towards Austin. She couldn't believe how oblivious he was thinking she wasn't having a great time with him.

"Don't you get it by now Austin? I don't need some fancy date to be happy." Ally began saying, "All I need is to be here with you. And if you still don't get it tonight has been perfect."

"Really?" now it was Austin's turn to be shocked and mesmerized.

"Yes! And I can't imagine it any other way."

They both then saw their close proximity and an excuse to lean in a little closer. Then Ally noticed something missing and leaned back.

"Wha-whats wrong?"

"This moment is missing a _little_ something."

Out of her dress pocket Ally pulled out what Austin first thought was a flower. This confused him a lot. Until he got a better look at it and noticed what it really was. Mistletoe.

"Do you always keep mistletoe in your pocket?" he asked with a joking smile

"Just kiss me."

And he did. With Ally holding the mistletoe above them they kissed. This time it was a real kiss. Not a kiss on the cheek or a quick peck. But a real one. This was it.

_dating_

It has been a couple of months since they first moved in together to their new apartment. Honestly everyone has just waiting for the moment ever since they began going out. Austin and Ally couldn't be any happier. This was also going to be their first Christmas together ever since they started living together.

Like a little kid on Christmas morning, Austin had woken Ally up at a time that no one would be up. Knowing Austin and his stubbornness Ally got up no matter how much her brain told her not to. As she was about to step out of bed though Austin had reached for her arm to stop her. He then pointed to the ceiling above them. She then saw mistletoe. Smiling, she gave him a kiss that had him smiling as well.

She went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was Austin. Giving a questioning look to him, he pointed above them, again. There she saw another mistletoe. Not thinking anything about it she gave him another kiss. After all the kisses through the years they still had the have spark and gave the same amount of shivers to Ally.

The couple had went to the store to buy food for them to bake and cook for the special holiday. When she reached the passenger side she noticed something hanging from the interior rear view mirror. Mistletoe.

"Where is all this mistletoe coming from?" Ally asked curiously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Austin said with a happy smile , "but I do believe you owe me a kiss."

She shook off her curiosities and gave in. They kissed again under the mistletoe for the third time. Anyway who was she to question the great magic that was letting her kiss her boyfriend more than usual.

At the store they saw four more of the mistletoe hung which had Austin and Ally kissing four more times. No matter how much Ally loved her boyfriend she was starting to get over this "kissing under the mistletoe" business. She was going to find out who was up to this. And she already knew who her first suspect was.

Standing in front of their apartment door Ally went to reach for her keys. Austin pointed out another of the green plant hung right on their door before Ally got her keys. But before he kissed her again she stopped him by putting a hand to his _very well_ toned chest.

"Okay Austin. I went along with this the other seven or whatever times its happened," she spoke "but now it's just plain annoying. What's with all the mistletoe?"

"Ally I have no idea what you're talking about." Austin said with an honest voice.

"Well then what's your explanation for all the mistletoe we've seen today?"

"I've been really good this Christmas?" Austin smirk and in return received a punch from Ally.

The joke did make her laugh. She again just gave in and kissed him again. To Ally, the secret "Mistletoe Man" would remain a mystery forever. What she didn't know was Austin placed every single one those mistletoe on their rightful place.

They found five more mistletoe's later in different places in their apartment. It was definitely a Christmas miracle.

_married_

It had been a long sixteen hours. But that didn't matter because they now had their little bundle of joy. It was worth the hours of pain for Ally. And it was also worth the sprained hand Austin was left with.

They were both laying with Ally holding their new born baby girl. Staring at her astonished at how something so small could mean so much to them. They were so amazed that they had counted all her toes and fingers making sure she was real. As they did this they hadn't heard he doctor come into the room.

"Happy Christmas Eve."

The doctor was met by the faces of shocked faces. At this he let out a small laugh.

"I'm just here to let you know that everything checked out okay. And you guys should be able to leave by tomorrow"

After this the doctor walked out of the room to give the new parents some privacy. Austin watched as Ally slowly stroked their new daughter's cheek. Austin never knew he'd love someone as much as he did Ally. He knew as she grew up she'd have him wrapped around her finger.

At that moment their little girl decided she wanted to see her parents. She opened her eyes and squirmed in Ally's lap. Austin and Ally looked at each other with admiration. Then looked back at their daughter to see her pointing to the ceiling with the fingers from her other hand in her mouth.

Ally had looked up while Austin looked to check the time on his phone. Ally saw mistletoe and smile. Her daughter was one smart baby.

"It's twelve midnight. **Early** Christmas morning," Austin smiled, "our baby is only a few hours old and can already tell time."

Ally smiled widely back at Austin. They leaned in and kissed each other sweetly. Mistletoe always was one to bring good luck to the two.

At the sound of quiet whimpers did the couple separate from their kiss. They look down to see their daughter cooing at them, clenching and unclenching her hands in that cute baby way. They smiled and both gave her kisses on the cheek.

Austin knew one thing for sure. That his daughter wasn't kissing any boys under the mistletoe anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own anything. Credit to Austin & Ally and Disney Channel.

By the way I got the mistletoe idea from the "dating" part on tumblr.

I hope you liked this one-shot!


End file.
